Amaya Selene
This is a tribute owned by Pippycat. Please don't use her without her permission. "It wants to kill you, it wants to tear you apart." "...Wants to consume you, then spit you out. I fear the fever, fear the fever, can you feel it now?" -"Fear the Fever" by Digital Daggers Amaya Name: Amaya Selen Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 17 Appearance: Amaya has black hair with very blond bangs that she likes to keep swept to one side of her face. She has deep blue eyes. She has very pale skin, and is very tall, and stronger than she looks. She's pretty, and normally wears black. Personality: Amaya is very quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. You'd think she is just a normal District 8 girl. Once you get to know her, you would know she's kind of violent. She's just a quiet, shy, unfriendly girl on the outside, and on the inside, is a violent, unforgiving person, just waiting to tear you apart. Weapons: Amaya likes to use a spear, a mace, and a bow and arrow. Anything that can do a lot of damage or is needle-like. Strengths: Amaya is a lot stronger than she looks, and is fairly good with weapons. She is also tall and has long legs, so she is a good runner. Weaknesses: Amaya isn't the most coordinated person ever. She is also not very smart, and she isn't the best at fast decision making, which could lead her to the end. Backstory Amaya was born in District 8, into one of the wealthiest families there. She never really had to do much work, but always had a talent for sewing. When she was 13, her mother and father died, leaving her in the care of her older sister, who was 18. Amaya never liked her sister. She never treated Amaya right, and thought she was better than everyone else. Her sister starting abusing Amaya and making her do all the work for her, which made Amaya sad and angry all at the same time. She felt useless, hopeless, like she was never meant to be alive. She didn't have any friends, so one day, she made one. She sewed it out of an old pink sock (that she had before she went "goth". She wears all black now because she feels like it, and how she feels about her life or whatever). She made a sock puppet, and put it on her hand. She played around with it, but decided it needed eyes, so she rumaged around for 2 buttons, and sewed them on. It's my sister. ''She told herself, and set it down, sending the sewing needle through where it's heart would be. When Amaya was 15, she couldn't take it anymore. She was playing with all her little dolls she had sewn, and was using one that was supposed to be her to talk to the one that was her sister. "But," she said to the one that was "Amaya", "but your sister loves you. why would she keep you here?" She made her sister say, "so you can do all of the work." Taking the needle, she pretended to make the one that was her stab her sister. She cried, knowing her life was going nowhere. When her sister came home that night, though, she starting hitting Amaya because of her bad day at work. Amaya ran into the kitchen to hide, scared. Without knowing what she was doing, she grabbed the biggest knife they had and started stabbing her sister. Her screams echoed throughout their huge house, until they stopped. Horrified, Amaya stopped. She looked down. Her sister was dead. She had killed her. She started crying, then ran upstairs and gathered everything she had to run away. She found an abandoned house and stayed there, but something stayed inside her heart, growing stronger. When she was 17, she volunteered, because it had grown to it's strongest. Hate. The feeling to kill. Games Participated In '''1. The 400th Hunger Games' Hosted by: HaraiGoshi345 District: 8 Placing: 4th out of 28 Victims: Lily Sinclair©, Jaximus Shaden(12) Extra: These Games marked Amaya's debut in any kind of roleplay Games. She was entered along with Shira Teresa(3) and Elvira Raven(2), and was going to ally with Elvira. She was written directly into a comment on these Games, before she even had this page. She allied with Elvira and together they killed Lily Sinclair, and later when Elvira died, she re-allied with her district partner Burgundy Anthrocloth(8). They stayed together until the final 4, when Amaya was attacked by mutts. 2. The Monster Games Hosted by: NIby District: 8 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: Amaya was entered in these Games along with August Rose(12) and Spring Rose(12), who she didn't ally with. Amaya allied with no one in these Games. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Amaya was Pippycat's first 17-year-old tribute *Amaya was entered into her first games by being written directly into a comment *Amaya was Pippycat's 20th tribute Category:17 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat